


From the Ashes

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Sentient Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Something very surprising happens to Hermione during the Final Battle that will reshape not only her life, but also those of her closest friends...and eventually the Magical world itself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Hogwarts, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom (Eventual)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written to serve triple duty for the  
>  **2020 Tropes and Fandoms Challenge from The Melting Pot**  
>  Date: 3/21/20 – Square: 13/Regular – Trope: Creature  
>  **2020 Hermione’s Haven Bingo Challenge**  
>  Square: O1 – Trope Prompt: Creature  
>  **May 2019 “Crack” Roll-a-Drabble at Hermione's Haven**  
>  1st Roll: Character: Neville  
> 2nd Roll: 1st Trope: Creature  
> 3rd Roll: 2nd Trope: Time Travel

Hermione fell to her knees in shock and disbelief when Hagrid carried Harry’s body out of the Forbidden Forest. _Her best friend was dead!_ That meant that all that had happened…everything that they had been through and fought for…was in vain. All the pain and suffering had been for nothing because Voldemort was still alive and Harry was not! 

Hermione was so oblivious in her grief that she had no idea how much time passed as she knelt there. It could have been mere minutes…or it could have been hours. The time did not matter, however, as she watched in a sort of stupefied numbness as Neville confronted Voldemort. 

_That’s right!_ _You tell that snake-faced bastard!_ she wanted to shout. 

She wanted to join her friend, stand by his side, and declare her belief in his words, as well. However, no sound came out of her mouth and her traitorous body refused to move, as well. It was as if her grief-stricken muscles had frozen in place and she could only watch in horror as the giant snake attacked and killed kind, sweet, and underestimated Neville – just like it had with Professor Snape in the Shrieking Shack.

Her grief paralysis was only compounded further as she realized there was absolutely no hope left. The members of the Light would all keep fighting until they fell one at a time in the face of the Dark Lord’s lust for blood and power. Just as Hermione bowed her head in defeat though, she felt little tendrils of magic envelope her. They wrapped around her and she could almost feel their desperate energy as they surrounded her completely before they abruptly yanked her away from her current miserable existence…pushed her slightly forward in time…and landed her some _when_ that was even worse.

She did not know why or how it had happened, but somehow she knew that she had been sent into the immediate future – especially since it was obvious that at least a day or two had passed since the battle. When Harry and Neville had been killed, dusk had already set in. However, as she watched the sun peek through the ever-present clouds, its position left no doubt in her mind that it was currently at least mid-morning. Its constrained rays shone down on a grisly sight, however. It was one that left no doubt that the battle was indeed over. The pervasive odor of death hung in the air while debris and bodies, both large and way too small, littered the courtyards where only two living things could be seen at that moment. Hermione found that she could only watch in a state of petrified confusion as the obviously triumphant Dark Lord strode nonchalantly through the horror-filled landscape while his pet snake slithered by his side as they gloated over their victory together in some kind of private communion. 

At the sight, Hermione’s eyes automatically zoomed in on the unnaturally large reptile and she finally understood what they had missed. The snake must have been the last horcrux. That was why Voldemort always kept it close…and why Harry had not stood a chance when it came to defeating his enemy. At the time of his one-on-one meeting with Voldemort, the once-human monster was still immortal because he had a piece of his soul still stored safely away in the snake. Even through the fog of her grief, Hermione understood immediately that this important piece of knowledge was what she had been brought to this particular time and place to see. 

_I know…I understand,_ she thought to herself, _but what can I do about it now? Even if I somehow kill the snake, Harry has already lost. The prophecy said that he had to face Voldemort with the “power that the Dark Lord knows not.”_ Hermione paused at that thought when the realization hit her. 

_Harry said that Dumbledore thought that the power was love…but what if it meant **this** …whatever this is that is happening now? What if it is **this** magic to which the prophecy refers? This power that allowed me to travel in time from one day to the next in order to realize that the snake was the key to Voldemort’s defeat? Can I go back now? Is it possible for me to change **this** in time for it to make a difference?_

The tendrils of power that surrounded her squeezed gently in reply in what she could only assume was affirmation. Strangely enough, she also felt caution there, as well. _I’m going to have to sacrifice myself, though, aren’t I?_ she guessed sadly. 

After all, she had not been called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She knew that powerful magic had to have a natural balance…give and take…in order to be stable…and this magic was definitely powerful if it could move her through time without an external device such as a time turner. She knew that she was right when she felt that touch of magic again…and even though it was somehow more comforting this time...it was also a confirmation of what she had to do. 

Strangely enough, however, that dark knowledge was what she needed to dispel the last of her paralyzing grief. If she could change things and get rid of the snake before Harry died, then he could still end it all for the better. The bodies on the ground before her…those children, professors, and Order members…they would still be alive. Just one life was needed… _her_ life…in trade for all of the others. She knew that it was a bargain that she just could not turn down. Therefore, with her mind and heart full of purpose, she nodded firmly. 

“Alright then. I agree!” she spoke aloud for the first time and felt the swirl of magic that surrounded her as it sealed her pledge. At the sound of her voice, both Voldemort’s and the snake’s head shot up at the same time. However, the magic had already whisked Hermione away again before they could locate the source. 

~~~~~

The time jump seemed to take longer in reverse, and when she came back to consciousness again, she realized that she was inside the castle and the Head’s office. Apparently, Snape had used another location during his tenure as Headmaster because the room she occupied looked just like it had on the few occasions that she had reason to see it during Dumbledore’s time. Therefore, she assumed that whatever she needed to end Nagini was somewhere in that office with her. Maybe it was even one of those gadgets or instruments of which the former Headmaster had been so fond.

As she began to look around, however, she soon realized that she was seeing things from a strange angle and a different perspective than she normally did. In fact, everything was sharper and clearer than she remembered. When she glanced down at herself to see what the problem was, however, she was astonished to see _feathers!_

Her eyes frantically sought for and found a mirror hanging directly across from her, but the sight that met her eyes confused her even more and actually created more questions than answers _._ Where Hermione Granger should have stood, Fawkes the Phoenix was perched instead. That alone was amazing, since as far as she knew, he had not been seen since he flew off into the Forbidden Forest after Professor Dumbledore’s funeral _._

 _No, it’s not Fawkes!_ Hermione thought incredulously as she stared into the mirror and stretched out her wings experimentally, amazed by her transformation. _The coloring is different,_ she realized.

Her reflection showed a new phoenix with a Gryffindor-red body, Slytherin-green wings, Hufflepuff-yellow head crest feathers, and a Ravenclaw-blue tail. _I’m a phoenix with Hogwarts house colors,_ she thought bemusedly. _No!_ she clarified after a moment when the answer finally came to her in a rush of amazement. _These are the colors that represent the_ _Hogwarts founders – the ones who built this castle and imbibed it with magic and sentience…Oh!_ With that thought, everything suddenly became clear to the witch-turned-phoenix. 

_You!_ Phoenix Hermione tuned her thoughts directly to the Castle. _You sent the magic to me to help me find the answer. You turned me into a Phoenix…that must be the sacrifice that was needed…but **why?**_

 _You are correct, Young One. I am Hogwarts._ The voice-that-was-not-really-a-voice echoed all around in Hermione’s mind. _However, my powers are limited and_ _I am too weak alone to fight off those who are not worthy to possess either me or the other young ones who learn here. Therefore, the loyal house-elves willingly joined their magic to mine in order to send you to the answer…and to bring you back in your new form._

 _“Why me?”_ she could not help but to ask.

_“You were the only one who had enough information about the dark magic involved…and I knew from watching you grow, learn, and prosper within my walls…that you were bright enough to come to the right conclusions when faced with the hidden answer. I am proud of you…and I hope that in the end, you will find that the necessary sacrifice was not a very painful one to make. However, the initial loss of your human body was essential to fuel the magic to locate and summon the sword._

 _The sword?_ Hermione the Phoenix questioned until she remembered that Harry had used the Sword of Gryffindor to slay the Basilisk and destroy the locket. Therefore, she must need to use it against the darkest of magic in order to kill Nagini, as well. But how? She did not even have hands anymore.

 _Not you, Young One,_ the voice of Hogwarts explained. _You must deliver it to the other Champion instead._

Hermione’s first thought was that the Castle was talking about Harry…until it continued to explain.

_You must help the other young one who was singled out by the prophecy and wronged by the followers of the one who seeks to control this world. You will bring it to him the moment before his doom so that he can do what must be done…just as the other Phoenix aided your friend down in the most secret of my chambers._

Harry had told her the story of how Fawkes had brought the Sorting Hat to him during his battle with the Basilisk and how he had somehow pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of it just in time to slay the giant snake _. That must be what Hogwarts wants Neville to do, as well._ Hermione reasoned. It made sense. He would be close enough to Nagini in those last few seconds before his death to do it. What she did not understand, though, was why the Castle needed her as a Phoenix – why could she have not delivered it as her normal, human self?

 _The Founders also siphoned some of their magic into my sibling, the one you know as the Sorting Hat_ , the Castle explained. _He is much more than he seems, however, and can serve as a portal for the Founder’s chosen items of magic when needed. There were once four items of power housed there, but now only the Sword remains untwisted by the Dark perversion._ Hermione knew instantly then that meant the locket, cup, and diadem Horcruxes were once important to the Castle, as well.

_However, your friend will need a powerful magical creature to stabilize the portal so that he can safely remove the sword. Phoenixes are well-suited to such a task. Therefore, go forth and collect the Hat, Child. Do not doubt yourself or us. We will deliver you to the exact moment **when** you need to be. No matter what, however, remember that you are no longer just Hermione Granger or a Lion of Gryffindor. You are now the Phoenix…a Protector of Hogwarts…and we are proud to have you stand with us against the Dark Ones. _

Hermione the Phoenix bobbed her head in understanding and humility. _I won’t let you down_ , she projected as she visually located the Sorting Hat in its usual resting place. Then she closed her eyes for a second to gather her courage before she opened them again and launched herself off of her perch and towards the Hat. She wobbled at first, but then found her wing stride as she grabbed the Hat in her talons and headed for an open window which she had not noticed before. She could only assume that the Castle had just placed it there for her to have a handy exit.

 _Ah, Hermione Granger._ A different voice spoke to her then.

It was one that she had only heard once before in her mind, but she was able to recognize it instantly as the Sorting Hat that she currently held. _You still have a brilliant mind, I see, and you would have indeed excelled in Ravenclaw. However, I hope that you can see now why I insisted on Gryffindor. It was definitely the right place for you…for many reasons._

As she flew around the castle towards the battle, Hermione thought about the Hat’s words and she realized the truth behind them. If she had been placed in Ravenclaw, she would probably have always hidden behind her knowledge and books. If she had not been a Gryffindor, she would not have had the chance to cultivate her strength and bravery with and against her peers that challenged her in more ways than just the academic kind. Not only that, but she probably would not have become Harry’s close friend. Consequently, she would not have been able to help him throughout the years…or on the Horcrux hunt…or _now!_

With that epiphany fresh in her mind, she entered the field of battle and she could see members from both sides of the fight stop to watch her flight. She knew that it must make a strange and unexpected sight for a legendary bird to be carrying a magical hat across a battlefield. However, she was soon distracted from that thought as she also realized that she was right back at the moment that Hagrid carried Harry’s body out of the forest.

 _No! I’m still too late!_ she cried in despair, thoroughly disheartened by the sight of the half-giant and his small and oh-so-heartbreakingly-still burden. 

_Where is your Gryffindor courage and that Ravenclaw logic, Child?_ the Hat scolded gently. _Remember what the Castle told you!_

Hermione remembered the Castle’s reassurance that she would be delivered to the exact moment when she needed to be. Therefore, that meant…Hermione looked even more closely at Harry with her newly-acquired sharp predator’s eyes and noticed the small movements that she had been too grief-stricken to see as a human before. _Harry was still alive!_

At the sudden realization, absolute joy erupted within her and she released a raptor’s scream of triumph as she quickly closed the distance to Neville. At the unexpected sound, all eyes that were not already doing so looked upwards. Some were filled with anger and fear…but even more suddenly shone with a new-found hope.

 _The portal is charged and ready to bring forth the sword,_ the Hat explained _. Therefore, you need to drop me… **Now!**_

Hermione released the Hat at its signal and watched as Neville reached up to catch it with wonder in his eyes. That look turned to one of grim determination, however, as he ignored the insults that Voldemort threw at him to focus on the heavy weight that dropped from within the Hat’s depths into his hands. He did not question it, however. He just let the Hat fall away and instinctively took the swing right as the snake launched herself at him. Nagini’s head was parted from her body just a heartbeat later…and Harry jumped out of Hagrid’s arms at the same moment.

In the chaos that followed, Hermione the Phoenix swooped in to pick up the Hat. _A perfect job as expected, Miss Granger,_ it said proudly. _Now_ _don’t worry about me. My job is done here, so I will just pop back up to my ledge in the office where the new Headmistress McGonagall will be sure to find me when the time comes. You, on the other hand, need to go back to your friends and help them to finish this once and for all!_ When Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, the rip in the Hat’s brim stretched to form a smile right before it vanished into thin air with a small _pop!_

The battle did not last long after that. While the remaining Dark creatures fell to the avenging Phoenix who attacked from above, Voldemort fell to Harry and the prophecy. After it became clear that their leader was no more, it was short work to subdue and round up the remaining Death Eaters and the other unmarked followers of the fallen Dark Lord.

~~~~~

After it was all over, however, Hermione realized that, as a Phoenix, she could continue to use the powers of her new form to help in the aftermath of the violent battle. Therefore, when she saw Harry join the Weasleys who were frantically trying to save the life of a gravely injured Fred, she quickly joined them. Even though nobody knew who the phoenix really was, they could tell that she was there to help and even Molly allowed Arthur to reluctantly steer her away from her son and out of the creature’s way so that the bird could get close to the dying young man. 

It worked. Just a couple of phoenix tears later, George shouted for joy and embraced his pale and weak… but very much alive…twin. Then, when the rest of the redheaded family surged in, Hermione slipped away and found Madame Pomfrey. 

She then allowed the very confused…but extremely grateful…healer to direct her to the rest of the most severely wounded so she could heal them, as well. As the Phoenix, Hermione went from victim to victim and shed tears for as many as she possibly could. However, to her extreme grief, she found that there were way too many who were already beyond her help - such as little Colin, Professor Lupin, and Tonks. After all, even a phoenix’s magically powerful tears could not reverse the effects of an _Avada Kedavra._

Consequently, Hermione was also deep in mourning as her Phoenix eyes ran dry. Absolute exhaustion finally overcame her at the same time and she could do no more. As a familiar voice called out to her, however, she managed to lift her head and focus her bleary eyes on its owner.

“Oh, there you are!” Luna cried out in relief as she cuddled the exhausted phoenix for a moment before she lifted the creature to her shoulder. “I was so worried when I saw you pop out of existence earlier, but then I saw you return as the Phoenix and I knew that everything was going to be alright. Thank you so much for saving Neville by the way. He has become my best friend, you know. It’s just like with you and Harry.” 

With those bewildering words, she pulled out an only-slightly smooshed bundle of grapes from her pocket. “I had a feeling that I would need these,” she remarked. “Now I see why. Therefore, you just eat and recuperate…and let me take care of the next part. Okay, _Hermione?”_

The phoenix was too tired to do more than peep at her friend in confusion. _How in the world did Luna know what had happened to her?_... _What did she mean by ‘the next part?’_ The Ravenclaw, however, just shrugged in response and fed her transformed friend one grape at a time until Hermione’s eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~

When she awoke, Hermione found, to her utter shock, that she was lying in what seemed to be a pile of ashes in her _human_ form. However, that surprise was soon overshadowed by the dawning realization that she was also completely naked! As her hands automatically came up to protect her modesty, she paused as she noticed her unblemished skin. There were no more marks or scars _anywhere_ …not even a mole or a freckle! Every single imperfection was gone and even that horrible slur that had been carved into her arm at the hands of the insane Bellatrix was no longer there.

“You gave up all of your life essence to provide enough tears to save the injured and you could not go on any longer. Therefore, you had to burn. Now you have been reborn from the ashes and it’s just like you are a brand new Hermione,” a light voice explained as a robe was gently placed over her shoulders to cover her nudity. 

Hermione turned to see Luna standing there with her usual serene smile. “It was so incredibly interesting to watch, too. I hope you don’t mind, but I took some notes…and drew a few sketches, too.” She pointed to a roll of parchment on a nearby desk. “I’m sure that you will want to study them later, as well…after you get dressed, of course.”

It was such a stereotypical Ravenclaw thing to say and do that, despite the confusing absurdity of it all – especially since she realized that they seemed to be in a disused classroom of all things, Hermione just broke down and laughed. She laughed harder and longer than she had in a long time while Luna just continued to smile gently through her friend’s therapeutic hysteria. When Hermione had finally calmed down enough that even the aftershocks of giggles had ceased, Luna took her hand.

“Feeling better now?” she asked knowingly and Hermione nodded. When she finally caught her breath enough to talk, though, she asked the important question.

“How can you possibly know about all of this, Luna?”

The other young woman just shrugged unconcernedly again. “Sometimes I can _see_ things that others cannot, you know. I get it from my mother’s side of the family.”

 _She is one of ours, also, young Phoenix,_ Hogwarts spoke again to Hermione in explanation…and she was surprised to see from the tilt of the girl’s head and her gentle smile that Luna could obviously hear the voice, as well _. Even though they are different, you both have gifts that will continue to help each other…and both of the Champions…as well as the rest of the residents of Hogwarts for many years to come. Now clad yourself in feathers again, young Friend, and go forth to find those who seek you._

“You mean that I can still…?” Hermione’s voice trailed off as she caught the Castle’s implication.

_Yes…the sacrifice of your human body was only temporary…but the gift of the Phoenix will be forever. Use it wisely, Friend and Protector of Hogwarts._

With those words, the voice faded away. Hermione took a deep breath… _I hope this works!_...and with just a slight push of effort found herself as one of the rarest of all magical creatures again. As she spread her wings to look at them, she realized that even though she still wore the four basic colors of the Founders, they were now more intermingled than before. 

_Another side effect of the burning,_ she guessed as she shook away the mind-boggling thought that something so incredible had actually happened to her. The swot in her suddenly knew that she would definitely have to look at Luna’s notes and pictures later. However, at the moment, she was more concerned by the thought that she would not be able to quickly change back into her human form if there was a need to do so. In fact, she sincerely hoped that she did not have to burn each time in order to achieve that particular result. However, she soon found that she did not have to worry about that issue at all because…with just a thought and a small magical push of effort…she transformed immediately. This time she was extremely pleased and thankful to note that the clothes that Luna had provided came with her. After practicing the shift a couple more times, Hermione was assured that she did indeed have control over the process. Therefore, with a lightened heart, she became a phoenix once again and rode out on Luna’s shoulder into the midst of the battle’s aftermath.

~~~~~

  
“There you are!” came the glad cry as Neville rushed to hug Luna. He had been very worried when he had been unable to find his best friend after the battle – especially since he had come so close to death himself. If that mysterious phoenix had not delivered the Sorting Hat and the Sword just in time, he knew without a doubt that he…Neville blinked as his thoughts were interrupted by the realization that the very same phoenix was on Luna’s shoulder and that…he?...she?...eyed him with a look of… _Was that_ _affection?_

Before he could ask, however, Harry ran up to them. “Neville, Luna, I’m so glad that you are both okay. Ron is with his family since the phoenix was able to save Fred…thank you for that,” he said, as he addressed the creature politely and bowed before he turned back towards the humans and his tone grew more frantic… “but I still can’t find Hermione. Have either of you seen her?” 

Luna snickered a little at the question and muttered, “More than you know,” under her breath. 

Hermione would have blushed in embarrassment at her obvious meaning if she had been human. However, since Hermione was currently the phoenix, she just swatted her friend irritably with her tail feathers, instead. Luna just laughed again, however, while both Harry and Neville looked upon their interaction in surprise. However, before they could say anything, they were joined by a grim-faced Kingsley.

“Mr. Potter…Harry…I’m afraid that I have bad news. We have been unable to find Miss Granger…among either the living or the dead. It is as if she vanished into thin air. I fear that we must entertain the possibility that she could have been snatched by a fleeing Death Eater in order to be used as a bargaining chip later…or as an object for revenge.”

As both Harry and Neville gasped in horror at the idea of Hermione being used in such a way, Luna and Hermione the Phoenix exchanged a long look. When Luna nodded in silent agreement with Hermione’s unspoken thought, the phoenix knew exactly what she had to do. She would have preferred to share her new secret in private, but she knew that she could not allow either Harry or Neville to suffer any longer by thinking the worst. Also, she had known that she could trust Kingsley ever since they had fought from the back of that thestral together while she was disguised as Harry during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Plus, she was in a sheltered spot here with only the three men to see her. Therefore, as soon as Luna sat her gently on the ground, she transformed back into her human body.

“Hermione!” both Harry and Neville exclaimed in surprise right before she found herself engulfed in their embraces from both sides. Kingsley just looked on in confusion from the side, however, while Luna beamed happily.

“What happened to you?” Harry demanded after they finally pulled apart. “You couldn’t do that _before,_ could you?”

Hermione immediately understood that he was wondering if he somehow missed the fact that his best friend was a animagus with a magical creature form – especially since they had lived in such close quarters with no real privacy for almost a year…or why she would not have used such an amazing skill during those difficult times when they could have used all the help that they could get. Therefore, she shook her head to reassure him.

“No, it’s a new development…I promise. It’s a long story, though, and I promise that I will tell you all about it. After all, it also involves you…as well as Neville and Luna. However, I think I need to wait to tell you all at the same time because Professor McGonagall definitely needs to know, too. She will soon be part of it all – especially once she becomes Headmistress.”

“I know that it's likely, but how can you possibly be sure that McGonagall will be named as Head – especially after this past year?” Neville asked curiously, even as he shuddered at the memories.

Hermione glanced questioningly over at Luna, but the blonde just shrugged. “They're going to find out anyway,” she replied nonchalantly.

Hermione nodded and looked closely at her friends. She included Kingsley without hesitation in that group, also. She then took a deep breath before she answered. “I know this is going to sound crazy, but…well…Hogwarts itself…and the Sorting Hat...told me.”

The others just stared at her open-mouthed with disbelief, but Luna just giggled and nodded happily. 

~~~~~

A couple of days later, both the living and the dead had been cared for…and things had calmed down as much as they possibly could so soon after a major battle at a magical school. It was then that the newly appointed and extremely exhausted Headmistress invited those four particular young people into her office and requested to hear the whole story about what exactly had happened on the battlefield that day with the mysterious phoenix. 

Almost everyone else just assumed that Fawkes had returned to assist during the final battle. However, the staff all knew Dumbledore’s familiar well enough to know the truth. They realized that it was a completely different phoenix who had helped them that day…and it did not take long for them to figure out exactly which group of students was probably involved in the scenario – especially since it was the same ones who, at different times and in different combinations, had been in the mix of things for the last seven years. 

Therefore, when both Hermione and Luna had told their sides of the story, Headmistress McGonagall nodded in confirmation. She then glanced around at all of the portraits of the former Heads - who, for once, were all awake and attentive in their frames - before she asked her visitors to take an Unbreakable Vow to never speak of what she was about to tell them to anyone who did not already know. They recognized at once the importance of such a request and agreed immediately.

“Not many people know that there is a ritual that a real Head, and not just an acting one like that Umbridge woman, must perform with Hogwarts itself in order to be ‘approved’ for the position…and I do _not_ mean the approval of the Board of Directors.” The portraits all nodded and some even murmured in verbal agreement as she continued. 

“I recently underwent this ritual, as well. Therefore, despite what I once mistakenly believed, I know _now_ , without a doubt, that _all_ of us here,” she paused to gesture to the line of portraits, “had the acceptance and permission of Hogwarts itself to lead the school to the best of his or her abilities – no matter how difficult of a time it turned out to be.” She paused again to nod in respect to the dark and sullen-looking man whose portrait had just mysteriously appeared after the battle to take its place next to the twinkling-eyed Dumbledore. The man in the frame just nodded back tersely, but his dark eyes flickered, and his severe expression lightened slightly at the acknowledgement.

“During this ritual,” McGonagall continued to explain, “the Head is tied into the consciousness of Hogwarts itself and truly becomes part of…and adds to...the sentience that was created when the Founders first imbibed the Castle with their magic. That is why the house elves, gargoyles, wards, etc… are willing to follow the directions of the Head. It is also the main reason why the position of Head is usually for life…and is not to be taken lightly. It also explains why the portraits in here all retain much more of the life essence of the original person than magical portraits located in other places do. It is because they…we…are still a part of Hogwarts…and always will be…even after our mortal bodies are long gone. Therefore, being _truly_ accepted by Hogwarts is quite an honor…and quite the experience, as well!” Here she paused and the majority of the portraits smiled in memory of the time of their own acceptance ritual – all except the former Slytherins, of course, who were still in the practice of keeping a tight hold on their emotions…even in death. 

“The point to all this is that after my… _approval_ …Hogwarts told me of the Champions and Protectors who had arrived during this difficult time to help rebuild this honorable establishment into something even greater than it was and to defend it against the future prejudices that could divide us again. After all, the Sorting Hat assured me that all four Houses are represented in front of me…even though it appears to be three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw…especially since all four were hat stalls who could have easily been sorted into another House instead.”

At her words, the four friends looked at each other as they processed the meaning of what she had just said…as well as remembered the words the Sorting Hat had spoken to them so long ago.

“It said that I would also do well as a Gryffindor,” Luna announced with a smile.

“Hufflepuff,” Neville admitted a bit sheepishly.

“Ravenclaw,” Hermione said…to nobody’s surprise whatsoever.

When all eyes turned to Harry, he shrugged. “Yes…it was Slytherin,” he acknowledged aloud for the first time ever.

“I knew it!” the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black suddenly exclaimed. “Although, I have to say that I also thought the Granger girl had some very impressive Slytherin qualities herself. After all, she was the one who carried me around in that bag of hers for months…just for information.” 

Hermione’s cheeks burned at his statement, while the last portrait in line made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a bark of laughter. It was a sentiment that was echoed all over the wall by more than one frame. However, it was not a derisive sound at all – especially since each of the former Heads knew that there was a very good reason that the girl had been singled out by Hogwarts as a Protector and gifted with the form of the Phoenix.

“Be that as it may,” Headmistress McGonagall said sternly to get everyone back on track despite the light that twinkled in her own eyes, “I think that it is now time that we discussed the future.”

* * *

Exactly five years later, Hermione and Harry relaxed in front of the fire and traded anecdotes about their students and fellow staff members as they graded their Transfiguration and DADA papers respectively while they waited for their spouses to join them after their scheduled rounds. The two professors had both attempted to continue their relationships with the two youngest members of the Weasley clan right after the battle, but neither Ron nor Ginny could possibly understand the secrets and responsibilities…as well as the rewards…that went along with being a Protector and a Champion of Hogwarts. 

They knew that Hermione could become the Phoenix that had saved Fred’s life, but they did not understand how or why. The Unbreakable Vow that she and Harry had taken prevented them from explaining that they had been _approved_ , just like all of the Heads, and had also joined with and become part of the sentience of Hogwarts. The unintentional exclusion was just one of the many things that soon came between the two couples, however, and the relationships ended as amicably as they possibly could under the circumstances. 

However, it is common knowledge that when one door closes, another one opens. Therefore, it did not take long for the two friends to see what…or rather _who_ …had been right under their noses...and in their hearts...all along. After all, there was another set of best friends who also shared their profession and their destiny and who also understood everything that they had gone through. Neville and Luna, who had accepted the Herbology and Care of Magical Creature posts as soon as they became vacant, were their perfect matches…and the very walls of Hogwarts itself vibrated with joy when the two couples finally exchanged their magical vows on the same day in a double ceremony that was presided over by their beloved Headmistress.

~~~~~

With the help of its Protectors and Champions, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rose from the ashes stronger than ever before and the next generations of Magicals were raised to learn from the mistakes of the ones that came before them. The Phoenix that greeted every First Year upon their arrival at the Castle made sure of that...first as an apprentice, then as a professor, and then finally as the Headmistress herself! 


End file.
